


山系列3：Falling/坠落

by Kackia



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kackia/pseuds/Kackia
Summary: 瞳耀系列第三篇，试图写克苏鲁但是失败惹！发生在同一山脉下不同世界的故事有原创配角。山3结局紧接山4，看完后请看山4





	山系列3：Falling/坠落

下落——

 

像是从一场漫长的睡眠中醒来，展耀的大脑还未适应眼睛所看见的事物，他眯上眼睛盯了好久才意识到那是白羽瞳和唐檬在讲话。

“他的腿还在吗？”

“还在，站不起来大概是上次精神问题留下的。”唐檬回道，她看向白羽瞳身后。

“展耀醒了。”

白羽瞳转过身，展耀挣扎着从帐篷中起来，他莫名觉得很累，展耀平时不锻炼身体，或许徒步旅行对他的消耗太大。今天是第三天，按照原本穿越这片山脉所计划的时间，再过两天他们就可以下山，而指南针的失灵让他们迷了路。

 

“以前这附近的村庄常以打猎为生，收获的猎物会分出一部分贡献给这座山，他们将之称为山神，祈祷山神的庇护，但人依旧持续失踪，工业时代后，村民不再依山而生，开始搬离这里，但山神的传说传了下来，像指南针失效这类问题，他们也归结于此。”昨晚在篝火旁沈蜜说着山神的故事，“根据传说，被山神选中的人必将全心全意信奉于它，不可触犯，否则轮回不息。”

 

“小白，”他喊了白羽瞳的名字，白羽瞳扶着他起来，展耀礼貌性朝唐檬点头，“早上好。”

“早上好。”唐檬回以他一个微笑，笑得很淡，这感觉与之前的唐檬有微妙的不同，但他毕竟与唐檬不熟，便没深想。

“你们刚才在说谁？”展耀问出那个问题，紧接着他就听到其他帐篷里的声响，沈蜜从那个帐篷里出来，她瞥了一眼展耀，又看向白羽瞳，“腿能动了，但需要东西支撑一下。”

“那就好。”白羽瞳说。

展耀根据听到的内容和刚才帐篷里那个人的声音推测出他们说是李炎。

“李炎怎么了？腿出了什么问题？”展耀问道。李炎，与展耀关系比较好的大一学弟，和唐檬，沈蜜，白羽瞳一个社团。实际上，上山的所有人都隶属同一社团，展耀除外，他是被白羽瞳拉来的。

“他做了一个噩梦。”白羽瞳回道。一个听起来毫无关联的理由，沈蜜找到把支架递进帐篷里，唐檬收拾了几样东西，看了眼手表。

“差不多该走了，再过五小时就要下雨了。”

展耀觉得很奇怪，刚准备问，白羽瞳预先开口。

“没查过天气，只是知道那个时间会下雨。”

李炎从帐篷中出来，脸色看起来很不好，展耀向他问好，而李炎回避了展耀的目光，不与他搭话，一行人没收拾任何东西便开始往前走，展耀的疑惑越来越多，同时也意识到，他可能得不到更多答案了。

穿过最近的一个山顶后，视野突然变得开阔，所有人走得不急不慢，他们经过一块地方，那里有一些奇形怪状的石子，看起来像人工制成，仔细观察下去又带着天然的粗糙感。展耀看着看着，注意到自己脚下有一堆被摆出形状的石子。

“有人在我们前面？”

那些石子质量不算重，风若大一点可以吹动，比如昨晚。可它们此刻摆列得非常整齐规矩，看起来不像经过昨夜大风的肆掠。李炎看到后脸色更白了些。

“是‘它’。”

“它？”展耀疑问道。

“‘它’在指示我们……”

“李炎！”白羽瞳在前面喝道，语气难得严肃凶狠，李炎闭上了嘴，眼神变得有些哀怨，白羽瞳望了一眼展耀。

“他还没从昨晚的噩梦中醒过来。”

展耀看着白羽瞳，没有回话，唐檬和沈蜜都没给出特别的反应，其他人继续往前，李炎从展耀身边经过时，他听到他自言自语道：“噩梦可以醒，这里我醒不了。”

展耀看向他的眼神有些复杂，李炎之前是个懵懂天真的小师弟，现在则完全像变了一个人，人很阴郁。

你们到底怎么了？

他想问。眼角却捕捉到一道影子闪过，他回头，后面空旷无一物，再转身时，李炎已经越过他，走开一段距离了。

展耀看向地上石子摆成的三角形，用脚把它们拨乱了。

 

帐篷是突然出现的。

在雨落下后。它们出现在前方。

那些帐篷既不像有人丢下也不像一直驻扎在那里，实际上——那就是展耀他们上山时带的帐篷。

展耀突然感觉胃里有些不适，一种晕眩感袭击了他的头颅，在他倒地前，白羽瞳把他接住。

“你还好吗？”

“我不知道…”

他其实想告诉他还好，但晕眩感越来越强烈，他整个人跪倒在地，将在身体里涌窜的东西吐了出来，还没来得及看那是什么，展耀就已经昏了过去。

等到展耀再醒来时，已是深夜，他躺在帐篷里，白羽瞳睡在他身边。透过月光展耀注意到白羽瞳眼下的乌青，为什么白天他没有发现？展耀不知道。他的手指贴近白羽瞳的眼下，睫毛疏疏密密扫在他的指尖。展耀感觉这是他们难得的静谧时光了，像是很久没有过一样，明明也就上山几天而已。

外面传来一阵窸窣，展耀转身看见外面有个人影在走动，他轻声问了句谁？没有人回答。展耀看着熟睡的白羽瞳，决定不唤醒他，自己出去看看，他轻手轻脚从帐篷中出来，远远看见李炎的背影，此时李炎没再需要辅助工具支撑他行走，双腿健好往白天他们来时的路回。

展耀想起今早睡醒时白羽瞳所说的‘精神问题’导致，看来现在那个影响已经消退，尽管速度未免太快了些。

“李炎，”展耀喊他的名字，跑上前。

李炎转过头看到展耀，又穿过他望向背后的营地，确定没人出来，下巴往前面指了指。

“我得过去了。”

“去哪？”展耀问。

“去‘它’身边。”

“‘它’是什么？”

展耀走到李炎身边，李炎的脸色仿佛一直就没好过。

“我能看出你现在很不安。”展耀将自己的判断说出来，李炎忽然流了泪。

“学长，我好害怕，上一次它抓住我了，它把我的腿绞断了，我好疼，我宁可直接死，可我头脑好清醒，‘它’不会杀死我，‘它’要我时刻感受那痛苦，我的腿断掉了，好痛好痛，‘它’不会停止直到我向‘它’…”

“那只是一场噩梦，看到了吗？”展耀见李炎越说越乱，指向他的腿，“你没有任何事情。”

李炎不作声了，他看着展耀，嘴角紧绷，眼神中是一种说不出来的情绪。

“你可以告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”这是展耀最需要知道的，“这样我才能想办法帮你。”

李炎将手电筒照向前方，展耀发现前面不知何时起了一层薄雾，或许是下雨后湿度高的原因。

“边走边谈吧，学长。”李炎拉起他的手，展耀隐隐约约听到那前方有人在细声密语，听不真切。

哪里来的人？

本该是最先反应到不对的地方，在此时被其他想法所掩盖，那声音好似在呼唤着他们的名字，用一种无法识别的语言，展耀先是联想到这里的当地语，可每一个音节都与他印象中的截然不同，甚至是区别于他所听过的任何语种，即便如此，明明从未接触过，却在每前进一步时，脑海中隐约领悟到那些碎语中的含义，诱使人们往那靠近，获取更多信息，得到更多理解。

“学长，你喜欢什么季节？”李炎问道，他紧盯着前方，展耀不明白他怎么突然谈起这个。

“都还可以，没有特别偏好的。” 但依旧回答了他的问题

“我以前很喜欢夏天，小时候每次暑假结束我都会想，要是能一直停留在夏天就好了，但当这个夏天真的无穷无尽时，我只感到厌恶，甚至发狂。”李炎的声音意外地平静，他们离那片雾很近了。“你不记得了，你是唯一没见过它的人，但你却留了下来，你说要带我们一起走，在这种情况下，你是我们唯一的希望，不管是我，还是沈蜜，唐檬，其他人，我们都等着你，等你把我们带出去那一天。可你现在不记得了，你总是不记得。”

展耀不明白李炎说的不记得是什么意思，他现在更想问李炎其中一句话的意思：“你提到的其他人是什么意思？除了我们五个外还有别人？”

“以前有，之后被‘它’带走了。”

“为什么我对你说的其他人没有任何印象？”

李炎在前面走，只留给他一个背影，他听到他发出一声嗤笑。

“因为你还没完全属于这里，你还属于外面，对于外面的人来说他们的存在被完全抹消了，只有留在这里的人记得。”

他们已经进入到雾里，那些声音环绕在他们四周，远在天际又近在耳边，畏惧的本能产生在展耀身体里，展耀额头渗出一丝冷汗，他想把手从李炎掌中挣脱，但李炎力道忽然变大。

“学长你知道吗？当一开始是希望的人最终被发现一无用处时，那带来的不仅仅是绝望，还有愤怒，怨恨，甚至是嫉妒，疯狂的嫉妒。我好嫉妒你，嫉妒你还可以出去，不过你也不会出去对不对？只要白羽瞳在你就不会走，那么很快，你也会变成这里的一部分，其实你已经在变了，你不知道罢了。”

“展耀！！”

是白羽瞳的声音，展耀看了看后方，回应道：“羽瞳！”然后拼命挣脱李炎的手，李炎转过身，对着展耀笑，展耀发现他的脸上渗出一道道血痕，像是被一条条纤细的铁丝划过皮肤。

“最终我们所有人都会服务于‘它’。现在逃吧，我期待重聚的那一天。”

李炎放开了他，展耀因惯力跌坐在地，来不及多想，生物面对危险的本能使他迅速爬起往雾的外面跑去，他的心脏几乎跳到嗓子眼，整个人有一种强烈地不安感，却不明那来自什么，脑子里好似有什么记忆要蹦出来，他却无暇顾及。突然，他被一样东西缠住了裤脚，展耀被绊倒在地，那东西拖住他往后，展耀扒在地上，指甲扣住泥土，使尽力气固定住位置，那东西的力道越来越大，似快绞碎展耀的脚踝，展耀叫出声来。就在这时，一把崭新的老式猎枪落在他的面前，像是从高空被扔下，来不及多想，展耀红着眼睛抓住那把猎枪，迅速拉开保险栓往后扣动扳机。

“砰”地一声，强劲的回震力使枪从手没拿稳的展耀怀中震了出去，与此同时，展耀脚上的束缚也已挣开，一刻犹豫地机会都没留下，展耀瘸着腿往外跑去，他此时脑中就只有一个念头：跑。当肉眼可见地，几米外的雾气大大稀薄时，展耀急不可待向前冲去，也因此，待他注意到前脚踏空时，已经来不及收回。

 

下落——

 

“羽瞳！”

展耀尖叫着起身，白羽瞳把他搂在怀里。

“没事了，猫，没事了。”

确认了白羽瞳在身边后，展耀看向自己的左脚。那只脚好好的，没有淤青或伤，可似快被绞断的痛到现在还残留在他的脑子里，令他一时无法动弹。

“李炎…”展耀想到昨晚的事，可白羽瞳在听到这个名字从他嘴里出来后眼神一沉。

“你在说什么？”

展耀不确定地看着他，“李炎？”

“你怎么会知道这个名字？”白羽瞳放开他，语气里甚至带着些愤怒，沈蜜和唐檬听到他们这边的动静，过来问怎么了？

“他刚才提到了李炎。”白羽瞳的手捂着额头，看不清表情，沈蜜和唐檬齐齐看向展耀，眼神十分古怪，展耀咬住下唇，没有说话。

“你还属于外面，对于外面的人来说他们的存在被完全抹消了，只有留在这里的人记得。”

“先出发吧，已经中午了。”

沈蜜打破了几人之间的沉默，白展两人从帐篷里出来，看到外面的景色后，展耀皱起了眉头，他们现在所在的位置怎么还是昨天早上的地点？而白羽瞳他们并没有多余异样的表情。

“得淋着雨走了。”沈蜜说。

他们四人往前走，走了没一会开始下雨，展耀看了表，落雨时间与昨天一致。白羽瞳从他提到李炎后就有意无意与展耀保持距离，和唐檬走在前面，沈蜜为了不让展耀落单，陪着他一起走。

之前是李炎腿的问题使行程变慢，现在则是展耀，尽管展耀检查过，他的脚踝没有任何物理上的损伤，但在无意识间他还是放缓了走路速度——那些创伤已经深深烙在他的脑海里。

走到石头堆地点时，展耀望向不远处一个方向，他隐约感觉那边有什么，白羽瞳与唐檬在前面停了下来，看着展耀往那边走，展耀找到那个地点，从地上捡起一把枪，唐檬看到后瞪大了眼睛，快步走来。

“可以给我看看吗？”唐檬问。

那是一把散弹枪，远不如展耀拿到它时那么新了，看起来像是在这里遗落了很久，枪身已经生锈。

唐檬看清那把枪后，流出了眼泪。

“最开始是我男朋友找到的这把枪，他走后这把枪也不见了。”唐檬说。

“你男朋友？”

“吴博。你不记得了。”

白羽瞳和沈蜜也走过来了，沈蜜拍着她肩膀，没有多说话。

“昨晚我被李炎带到这里，当时这片区域都是雾，我被一样东西缠住，这把枪落在我的面前，救了我的命。”展耀说道。

唐檬擦掉了眼泪，白羽瞳嘴唇绷紧，看起来更不悦了。

“李炎已经走了很久了。”在他们继续往前走时，沈蜜从展耀身边路过，留下了这句话。

 

等他们到达下一个营地时，雨已经停了，营地中间升起了篝火架，旁边放着一锅粥，不知道是谁煮的，展耀喝了一口，三秒后表情微变，艰难地咽了下去。

“这厨艺和小耀有的一拼。”唐檬一边喝一边摇头，“根本就是吃盐呢吧？”她看起来很放松，这样的她才符合展耀之前对她的印象。连阴沉了半天脸的白羽瞳也笑了起来，气氛好似回到他们刚上山那两天。

 

他们。

 

展耀忽然头有点痛，他的脑海中闪出一副画面，那是一群人围成一圈坐在篝火边，他是其中一个，白羽瞳坐在他身边，沈蜜与唐檬也在，其他人玩着节目，白羽瞳的左手搭在展耀右手上，展耀往白羽瞳那边看了一眼，而白羽瞳却故意装没注意到，火光在他的脸上闪烁，白羽瞳嘴角憋着笑，眼睛望着其他人表演节目。

 

展耀晃了一下头，这些画面被逐出脑外，坐在他身边的沈蜜看出了不对劲，问他怎么了？他摇摇头说没什么。

“你想起什么了吗？”

“这难道不是好事吗？”展会轻声回道。

“这不是件好事。”沈蜜喝了一口啤酒，对面的白羽瞳表面和唐檬聊天，实际用余光观察着他们。

“你觉得什么是好事呢？”展耀问。

“那就看对不同人而言了，如果是对白羽瞳的话，你活着，从这里出去了，就是好事。”

“如果要出去，我们不应该是一起吗？”

“展耀，”沈蜜此刻喊了他全名，语气变得严肃，“我们出不去了。”那句‘我们’中排除了展耀。

“你觉得你留在这里，对白羽瞳不是一种束缚吗？”她把空掉的啤酒瓶摆在了一边，“我得先去睡一会了，然后去完成我的那部分，我很抱歉，可我很累了，我想白也是。”

她的语气充满愧疚。

“你的那部分？”展耀没明白，沈蜜拍拍展耀的肩膀，脸上带着苦涩的笑，她似乎还想说什么，最终只是摇摇头离开了。

 

晚上白羽瞳和展耀背对背入睡，夜里一道枪响使所有人惊醒，沈蜜躺在外面的地上，手里握着一把枪，后脑勺被打穿，很明显吞枪自尽。

剩余的人往沈蜜后面望去。

在展耀记忆中‘昨晚’还在石头堆附近的迷雾，已经蔓延到这边的营地附近。在那迷雾中伸出数双青色的手，将沈蜜的尸体拖了进去，然后是一阵类似欢呼的群嚎，像族落举行某种祭祀一般咿呀叫喊。

 

展耀眨了下眼，那些叫喊声徘徊在他耳边，虚幻又真切，当他再一次睁开眼时，周围的景色变成了树林，白羽瞳一声大喊。

“跑！”

展耀的手被牵起，白羽瞳拉着向前跑。

“不要放开我的手。”白羽瞳说道，“不要回头。”他又重复了一遍，语气坚决，颤抖的手却出卖了他的内心，展耀怀疑白羽瞳自己都没意识到他在害怕，而展耀无法知道他具体在害怕什么，展耀只好抓紧他的手。“我不会放开。”

他们身后是一层雾，展耀以为自己已经熟悉了那片雾的存在，可那片雾现在变化了模式，它在追赶他们，如同有了生命，速度很快，不经意间，甚至超出展耀大脑理解的范围，周围便被迷雾彻底笼罩，白羽瞳牵着他的手往前跑，似乎是跑进了树林深处，一根根凸出的树节滑过他的皮肤，忽然，展耀被什么东西绊倒，他们之间的连接断了，展耀听到白羽瞳不安地喊了一声他的名字，展耀起身回应他，手指往前摸却摸不到任何东西。

“猫儿！”白羽瞳的声音出现在几步之外。

“我在这里。”展耀回应道，他往声源走进，可当以为接近时，那个声音却又在更远处出现。

“你不要动！我去找你！”展耀喊道。

“猫儿！”但白羽瞳还是越来越远，也越来越着急。展耀小跑着过去，到了声源处白羽瞳停下了喊叫，迷雾将周围全部笼盖，这里没有鸟也没有蟾虫，展耀盯着周围，警戒又小心地向后退了一步。

“猫儿。”

是白羽瞳的声音，但展耀很确信那不是白羽瞳，那是用一种非常诡异的声调发出的，贴在他的耳边，展耀一瞬间头皮发麻。

“展耀！！！”

有人拉住他，在他身体离开刚才站立位置的那一瞬间，展耀感到某样东西划过空气的气流。

拉住他的人是唐檬。

现在仅留下的三个人之一。

“你是不是傻啊？”唐檬埋怨道，有东西从后面甩过来，唐檬按着展耀趴下。

“展耀，它想要你。”唐檬压低了声音，她带着展耀小心翼翼往前爬，找到一处藏身的地方，暗示展耀过来。

“唐檬。”展耀靠过去后，一棵树倒在他们刚才的位置，“告诉我，”展耀的眼睛通红，“沈蜜自杀过去多久了？”

“对你来说过去了多久？”

“一刻之前。”

唐檬看着他，那眼神充满悲切。

“很久了，展耀，很久了，我们不停地藏，不停地逃，循环往复，已经很久了。”

“我的记忆在混乱。”

“你在融入这里展耀。”

“上山之后的第二天晚上到底发生过什么？”

周围的树枝发出嘎吱嘎吱地响声，像是被什么东西碾压过，唐檬眼睛看向上方。

“我们玩了游戏，有个男生提起山神的传说，谈到一个古早的传唤方法，大家都喝的有点多，你一杯下肚后直接醉倒，白羽瞳叫我们不要再闹，几个男生起哄，趁他不注意扎了他手，把他的血抹在仪式所需要的媒介上。之后你们两个先进帐篷睡觉，我们在外面，做完那个仪式，没有任何事发生，正好也起了风，等了一会后差不多就散了，直到半夜，我们隐隐约约听到外面有人在闲言碎语，营地里的人全部醒来，除了没有参与仪式任何一环节的你，白羽瞳也没有喊醒你。”

唐檬说着，展耀记忆的画面正在与唐檬所说的内容一一对接。

我们的意识很清醒，可那声音却如同潮汐力一般指往我们一个方向，当走到一半时有人开始大叫，那个大叫的人问我们：看到了吗？我们不知道他在说什么，他望着那个方向，眼中充满恐惧，我们不明所以。渐渐出现反应的人越来越多，他们都开始往回逃，最后只剩下三个人。”

“羽瞳，沈蜜，你。”

唐檬点点头。

“当我们站在终点，终于，我们看到了，我至今都不知道怎么形容我所看见的东西，所有人都把那东西称为‘它’。

我们抬起头，‘它’从上往下凝望着我们。刹那间数千道人影出现，他们往地上敲打着某种器具，那声音震着我们的耳膜，我的头传来一阵剧痛，血从我的耳朵鼻孔中流出，转头找白羽瞳与沈蜜，他们也好不到哪里去。我不知道自己有没有尖叫，当我听到喊声时，不是从我自己口中发出的，是别人，营地中所有人惊醒，爬出来一看，已是第三天早晨。”

展耀静静听着，推断出一条线索：“每个人被带走的顺序，是按照见到‘它’的顺序对吗？”

唐檬笑了一下，“你的头脑倒是一直很清醒，没跟着记忆被搅乱。”不远处的树枝发生咯嘣地脆响，唐檬回头看了一眼。

“我知道你留在这里最主要的原因是为了白羽瞳。”这时唐檬转向另外一个话题，“你知道吴博是谁吗？”

“你的男朋友。”展耀记得这个名字。

“前几次循环，我在树林里再次看见了他，他躺在地上，脑袋被一块大石头砸穿，我的尸体在另一边，脖子上是掐痕。在这里待久了之后，我已经对很多事见怪不怪了，但看到那副景象，我依旧生出一种非常奇妙的感觉，这段时间我一直百思不得其解，直到此刻我终于明白，那是‘它’给的提示，‘它’不会单纯地剥夺，当我们把自己奉献给‘它’时，‘它’会给予一定的回馈。而我的回馈就是：重聚。”

“现在，我准备好了。”

那是展耀听见唐檬说的最后一句话，她站起身来，直视着后方，展耀想拉住她，在即将触碰到时一股巨大的力将她卷走，随着一声声诡异地欢呼，唐檬消失在雾中。

 

当我们把自己奉献给‘它’时，‘它’会给予一定的回馈。

展耀花了几秒钟去反应唐檬的话。

最终我们所有人都会服务于‘它’。

李炎在雾中对他这样说。

我得去完成我的那部分，我很抱歉，可我很累了。

沈蜜留给他的那个笑。

大他把记忆中所有的事件串合在一起理清后，他得到一个答案，在得出的那一瞬间，他的背上冒出冷汗。

所有人都是自愿选择走向终点。

没有强迫没有出击，这片雾可以移动，它可以随意地找到他们，抓住他们，杀死他们，而它没有，它要人们的自愿，自愿走向它，加入它，臣服它，变成它的奴仆。

展耀努力使自己镇定下来。

仪式中唯一剩下的人是白羽瞳。

白羽瞳若是奉献自己，他想要的回馈是什么？

几乎不用额外思考，展耀轻而易举地得到那个答案。

他慌乱地站起身。

白羽瞳，白羽瞳，白羽瞳…

找到白羽瞳。

雾气变得越来越大，周围出现了一道道人影，他们像在笑着，又像在尖叫着。展耀心脏都仿佛骤停。他在虚幻的人影间穿梭，拨开一层又一层迷雾，终于看见一直找寻的那个身影所在。

“羽瞳！！”

展耀喊道，白羽瞳衣服是白色的，他的背影几乎与白雾融入一体，展耀朝他跑去，却被一道隐形的屏障阻隔，白羽瞳在前面，仿佛听不见他的呼唤，对着某个看不见的人说话。

“羽瞳！！”

他又喊道。

白羽瞳没有回头，他的手向上抬起，展耀看到他手里握着一把刀。

“羽瞳！！！”

最是撕心裂肺地一喊，白羽瞳的手向下刺去，时间在此刻忽然静止，周围的声音全部消失，飘下的树叶停留在半空，云层静止，像是一瞬间又像是永久，然后时针开始倒转。

 

下落——

展耀感觉自己在下落。

 

“怎么了？” 

“外面有东西…”

展耀撞到一顶帐篷上，里面有人说话。

其中一人想出来查看，另一个人阻止了他。

“还是别了。”

外面大雨倾盆。

展耀爬起来，他在这里做什么？他刚才在哪里来着？他在找…他在找…

白羽瞳。

展耀的目光对向前方那片树林。

他要找到白羽瞳。

意识下决的那一刻，展耀磕磕绊绊地往那里跑去。

“白羽瞳白羽瞳白羽瞳……”

他一头扎进漆黑的树林。

茂密地树枝割破他的脸，伸手不见五指，雨从头顶灌下，他胡乱地转着圈，这里静得可怕，直到他听见一个声音喊：

“羽瞳！！”

那是展耀自己的声音。

“羽瞳！！”

他朝声音源寻去。

“羽瞳！！”

一声撕心裂肺的呐喊过后，他看到了白羽瞳。

周围依旧一片漆黑，白羽瞳穿着一身耀眼的白，手里握着一把刀，站在展耀面前。

“猫，”

“猫…”

两个声音同时响起，轻声唤着他的昵称。

展耀回头，另一个白羽瞳坐在石凳上，套着一件简单的格子衫与牛仔裤，无焦距地望着前方。

“展耀。”

石凳上的白羽瞳喃喃念着他的名字。

“展耀。”

面前的白羽瞳喊他。

“他在那里，你应该过去。”展耀转过头，白羽瞳举起双臂，刀握在他的手中，“你陪我在这里够久了。”

不……

不不不不不。

展耀往前扑去，他要阻止他，他不能失去他，展耀的手抓到尖刃，锋利的刀锋划伤他的手掌，但他管不得其他，只差一步，只要握住那把刀，只要够快，只要够快——

他总是不够快。

总是慢白羽瞳一步。

于是那些动作像是被调速的电影慢镜头一样，站好眼睁睁看着刀尖缓缓刺进白羽瞳的胸口，血液向外飞溅。

“你研究别人，我研究你。”

他抹开眼前的血，再次睁开后，他的眼里映入火焰般燃烧的夕阳，飞鸟集合成队无拘无束地盘旋在天空之上。远处传来呼声，沈蜜远远往这里走来，脸与衣服都被血染红，她喊着白羽瞳的名字，声嘶力竭。

“看来是她赢了。”

他的腹部插着一把刀，持着那把刀的人把他圈在怀中。

“睡吧，猫儿，睡吧。”

白羽瞳将刀往里更进几寸。

刀尖刺入腹部的触感清晰传入大脑，展耀的身体晃了一下，迅速晕染开的血被深蓝的衣服所掩盖，展耀将放在腹部的手抬起。

一片湿润的红。

可他的手上没有伤疤。

展耀的大脑停顿了一秒。

腹部被刺穿的疼痛是如此清晰，可他的手掌上没有伤疤。

那里应该有伤疤吗？

展耀不禁疑问。

为什么他会觉得那里应该有道伤疤？

他再次抬头，望向四周，白羽瞳在他身后抱着他，他可以闻到白羽瞳洗发水上的味道，那是他非常熟悉的味道，可是——

展耀感到一股强烈的违和。

这种违和不断冲击他的意识，令他迷惑。

他一直在这里吗？

他在找白羽瞳。

白羽瞳就在这里不是吗？

可是……

可是……

他属于这里吗？

 

我属于这里吗？

 

醒醒，快醒醒。

他听到另一个声音在大脑中呼喊。

醒醒——

这里不是……

醒醒——

这里不是真的。

醒醒——

不是他的世界。

一阵剧痛传来，展耀的手掌自虎口凭空裂开一道口子，伤口逐渐往下，内里的骨肉清晰可见，血液汩汩流出，展耀的视线从手上移开，周围依旧是那片树林，白羽瞳躺在他的腿上，额头渗出大片冷汗，急促地喘着粗气。

“不…。”仿佛一根弦绷断，他的腿上躺着被血色浸染的白羽瞳。

“不不不不不。”机械的重复着单调地字眼，展耀抓着白羽瞳的手，每一个指关节都在泛白，白羽瞳轻轻回握住他的手，展耀眼泪不自觉地大颗大颗掉下来。

“白羽瞳，”他喊着他的名字，试图用手去捂住白羽瞳的伤口，

“没关系的，猫。” 白羽瞳回握住展耀的手，“没事的……”他说得断断续续，“我不会离开你的……”

在吐完最后一个字后，他的瞳孔向外扩散，胸腔起伏渐渐微小，彻底平静。

展耀的手按在白羽瞳的胸口，白羽瞳无声息的尸体靠在他腿上。

 

“我找过你多少次了？”

“基本每次循环醒来都会找吧。”

“那我醒来看到你不就行了，至于像现在跟着章鱼一样缠着我睡吗？”

“你倒是换了个动物，上次你说我像个熊。”

 

一些片段开始涌入他的大脑。

 

“我又没有跟你说过这里的夕阳很美我很喜欢？”

“说了有一万七千八百六十七次了吧。”

“你不觉得烦？”

“我倒比较烦你一直提唐檬，”

“她有男朋友你还吃醋？”

“你以前不还跟我吃醋过……”

“睡觉了晚安。”

“哎~~别呀~~猫~”

 

他看到无数个自己与白羽瞳的画面。

 

“你在计划那个时刻了是吗？”

“恩。”

“好吧。”

“你怎么这么冷淡？”

“如果我不同意，你会停止吗？”

“你该离开这里了。”

“因为我们在这里过了很久吗？”

“很久。”

“有多久？”

“久到有时候让我感觉，我们已经过完一辈子了。”

 

随着难以忍受的剧痛，不停地灌入不停地流失，展耀叫出声来。

他当时是怎么回答的？

他当时的回答是——

 

“可是对我来说只有这一天而已。”

“白羽瞳，别离开我。”

 

别离开我。

展耀的额头抵在地面上，双手抱头，浑身血污。

他大叫着，耳膜已听不见自己的尖叫。

突然那疼痛减轻了。

电视上的演员讲着台词，展耀抬起头。

 

“见不到他，我感觉我要死了。”

“别傻了，只有电影里的人才会为爱而死。”

 

这里是展耀熟悉的客厅，白羽瞳坐在沙发上，电视上播的是他们很久以前看过的电影。展耀站起身，地上堆砌着过期的垃圾与快餐，他绕到白羽瞳面前，白羽瞳一脸胡茬，人也消瘦许多，他看着电视，又像是透过电视沉浸在一段回忆中。

展耀忽然感觉很疲劳。

他坐到沙发上，将身体放上去，白羽瞳并没注意到他，展耀把自己蜷缩成一团，慢慢将头放在白羽瞳的腿上。

“别离开我，”他念道，除了他自己没有任何人听见。

“别离开我。”

掌心的伤口还在源源不断往外涌着血，展耀的意识渐渐消离。

 

下落——

太阳从山峦之间升起，耀眼的金光明亮了天际，万物苏醒。

那是黎明。

新一天的黎明。

期盼许久的第五天黎明。

而展耀选择闭上了眼。

最后的最后，他扑通坠入水中。

 

Fin.


End file.
